


Life is Like a Fairytale

by redhotpandas



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom
Genre: Ethan is a princess and he wears dresses, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhotpandas/pseuds/redhotpandas
Summary: Tyler, apparently, has saved the princess.





	Life is Like a Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Urgh this took forever but I got a second chapter in the works  
> I got really into Stranger Things so like, give me ideas for fucking harringrove shit i love my boys
> 
> There hasn't been any Tythan stuff on here for the longest time! I must post more!

“I did _not_ need your help.” Ethan rolled his eyes at Tyler, despite holding out a gloved hand for him to take.

Tyler hadn't really been expecting a princess to act so carelessly, yet be so forward. 

Both of them were sopping wet from falling into the lake, but Tyler didn't mind his own wet garments. He was pretty damn grateful he was still alive, after defeating the kingdom’s dragon, a shapeshifter who won Ethan's hand by posing as a suitor. Needless to say, Ethan realized his mistake too late and tried back out, only to be locked away in the Kingdom's tallest tower. When Tyler had found him, Ethan was perfectly fine, but was pacing his room, seething with anger. Tyler was certain that if he had given Ethan his sword, Ethan would have straight up killed Sir Dark himself. 

Tyler hesitantly accepted Ethan's gloved hand, and pulled him up so he was standing. He hadn't actually met any princesses before today, so he was unsure how to act around one. Probably, one would need to be very agreeable in Ethan's case. 

“How many times do I have to tell you, I'm not the enemy,Your Highness,” Tyler huffed. 

Ethan wrung the water out of his clothes. “Yeah, right, like this is a coincidence, that you showed up just in time to kill him? I could have killed him my damn self.” 

Tyler pretended not to hear that. Such a foul mouth on such a kind-looking princess?

Ethan shook his head. “I suppose you're expecting some kind of payment? I don't have anything on me at the moment.” 

What did he mean by that? Had Ethan gone through this before? Before Tyler could say anything, though, Ethan's eyes widened at the sight of something behind him. 

Tyler spun around. In the distance, illuminated by torches, were the knights of the palace, riding toward them on horseback.

“Shit,” Ethan muttered. “If they talk to you, say you're my suitor. Don't tell them what really happened; they won't believe either of us.” 

Tyler looked at him skeptically. 

“Listen, I may be royalty, but I swear, I don't get taken seriously very often.” 

That certainly was unsurprising to hear. Tyler hadn't even known there was a princess in this kingdom before he stumbled across Ethan.

“Your Highness, are you alright?” One of the knights had stepped off their horse and ran towards them. 

“Yes, I'm fine. I was just out here enjoying some company.” He gestured to Tyler. Tyler tried not to look too suspicious.

The knight looked concerned. “Pardon me, Your Highness, but why are you all wet?” 

Ethan blinked. “We went for a swim.”

“In your clothes?” 

“Yes.”

The knight, looking a little horrified from suddenly speaking out of turn, shut his mouth and got back on his horse.

Ethan addressed the group of knights. “Really, I'm fine. You can all head back to the castle.”

The knights seemed a little hesitant, but did as they were told. Ethan waited until they were out of sight before starting to the castle himself.

Ethan nudged Tyler. “Looks like you're coming back to the castle with me, then.” 

Tyler eyes widened. “What does that mean?”

Ethan bit his lip. “Well, they've seen us holding hands, so by the time they get back, my mom will probably be arranging a party already.”

“A party? Why?” 

“You're the only man I've ever held hands with. I hadn't even touched Sir Dark, and tonight, I guess I've decided to just throw caution to the wind.” 

Tyler frowned. 

“What, you're not married, or courting anybody, are you? Oh, please don't tell me you have kids,” said Ethan, scrunching up his face.

“What? No, I'm not courting anyone, and I certainly do _not_ have children. I was just going to say this seems a little excessive, don't you think?”

Ethan sighed. “Clearly, you aren't from here. I don't know where you're from, but there are expectations I have to uphold.” 

“Like what?” 

“Well, a princess is expected to marry when they turn 18 years old.”

“How old are you, then?” 

“Just turned twenty-one. Just out of curiosity, how old are you?” 

“Twenty-eight.” 

Ethan raised his eyebrows, but simply shrugged. “Eh, I've had older suitors.” 

“Really?”

Ethan stopped Tyler with a look. “Do you even know how many people want to marry a young, pretty princess?” 

“Fair enough.” 

“Oh look, we're here.” Ethan looked up. The massive front doors to the castle were opening slowly. He tapped his foot feverishly, then stopped when he noticed Tyler looking at him. 

“This is so dumb. Let's just go in through the kitchen.” Ethan quickly ran around to a small door on the side, Tyler hot on his heels. 

“Be quiet, everyone is asleep,” Ethan shushed him as they tried to avoid making any noise on their blind trek through the dark kitchen. Tyler could hardly see a thing, and it didn't help that Ethan was still holding his hand, practically crushing it. 

Tyler let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding when they finally reached the stairwell. Ethan stopped him for a second.

“Uh, I know this is weird, but you're going to have to sleep with me tonight. In my chambers, I mean. Not like, you know.” Ethan ran a hand through his hair, clearly flustered. Tyler thought he looked kind of cute, in that moment.

“You're probably going to have to sleep on the floor.” 

Tyler frowned. He did not want to sleep on the floor. The moment was ruined. 

They made their way up the grand staircase, careful not to creak the steps. It was amazing nobody heard Ethan's constant whispering of curses as they went up the stairs. 

Finally, they came to his room. Ethan swiftly locked the door behind him.

Ethan shoved Tyler’s face with a pillow, seemingly coming from out of nowhere. “Here. Let me find you a blanket,” he said as he went off in search for one. 

Tyler took in the room while he waited. It was very lavishly decorated, to say the least. Tons of fabric spilling out of the impressive oak armoire and draped about the room. There was a massive rug in the center, and some overly stuffed sitting chairs and a lovely wooden desk were next to the wall. It was more than anything he could have dreamed of in his peasant life, even though he wasn't a serf anymore. More of a traveler who looked important, when the reality was he was just as poor. 

Even Ethan's bed was bigger than Tyler's old room at home, which kind of made him feel bad. Maybe he would ask Ethan for money, to send home to his parents.

Just then, Ethan came back, holding a massive quilt that went over his head. “Sorry, this is all I could find. I don't know where they keep the linens.”

“This this is more than enough, believe me,” Tyler said, taking the quilt and laying it out on the floor. “I tend to get hot when I sleep, so this should be fine.”

Ethan watched Tyler settle down on his makeshift bed for a few seconds before clearing his throat, a small blush already forming on his cheeks.

“Um, I have to change out of these wet clothes and into my night clothes. I don't think I have anything that would fit you, sorry, but I'll be sure to get you something in the morning.” He went over to the armoire in the corner and pulled out some things, glancing back at Tyler.

“And you better not watch me change!”

Tyler figured he'd better get out of his own wet clothes. He kicked off his boots and slipped off his belt, pulling his shirt over his head before tossing it somewhere next to him. 

Ethan still hadn't said anything. Tyler peered over the bed to see if he was finished. Ethan was definitely _not_ finished. He had just gotten finished peeling off his soaked clothes which were clinging to his body. But now, he was catching the moonlight from the window and he was pale and perfect and was wearing only his underwear.

Ethan quickly slipped on his pajamas and turned towards him. Tyler dropped down to the floor at the speed of light. Watching a princess get undressed? He was probably going to hell, for sure. Tyler managed to shove his face in his pillow to hide how flustered he was. 

“Can you get the light?” Ethan was asking him. 

“Yeah, sure.” He snapped out of his stupor and turned out the light. 

Tyler could hear Ethan shuffling around in his bed to get comfortable. After about 15 minutes of Ethan rustling around and Tyler trying not to think about what he’d just seen, Ethan spoke again, reaching down and poking him lightly.

“Hey.” 

Tyler rolled over to face him. “What?”

“Sorry to bother you with all the noise. It's just, I actually use that pillow when I sleep, so…” 

“...You want it back.” Tyler really didn't want Ethan to take the pillow from him, but he wasn't about to argue with royalty.

“Well, no, I don't want to take it from you. Listen, this is going to sound weird, but you can just sleep up here with me. You won't have to sleep on the floor, and I get my pillow, okay?”

Tyler made a noise of agreement and got up. Ethan pointed a finger at him.

“It's only weird if you make it weird!” 

Tyler handed him the pillow to shut him up and slid under the covers, careful not to accidentally touch Ethan. He didn't miss the way Ethan unwittingly brushed against Tyler's chest and froze for a fraction of a second. Maybe he should've just stayed on the floor.

A few minutes passed, and Ethan was out like a light, finally able to sleep with all his pillows in order. Townsfolk really weren't kidding when they talked about how delicate princesses were. Ethan's whole bed was probably made of down, and the sheets were the softest silk Tyler had ever touched, although he hadn't had many experiences touching silk before. He wondered how wealthy Ethan was if he had sheets like this, as it was one of the most expensive things nowadays because of its high import cost.

Reality finally dawned on Tyler when he realized he was actually in a princess's bed, sleeping next to him, hardly any clothes on between the two. Hell, he had even slain a motherfucking _dragon_ , and then had been doused in the lake after almost catching on fire. It had been one hell of a night for him, for sure. He couldn't wait to tell everyone he knew about it.

Ethan unconsciously snuggled up against him in the bed, and Tyler's heart leapt into his throat.

It was looking like he wasn't going to be able to sleep much tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Dude fuckin I've got horrible writer's block again so if u think of any a/b/o prompts for that fic let me Kno
> 
> I sw2g give me ur god damn prompts! I'll write them!


End file.
